


Karma is a bitch to Scott McCall

by GenieLoves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieLoves/pseuds/GenieLoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's older brother is coming for a visit and has his eye on our favorite twink Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Matthew meet Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> First Story EVER so sorry if there are any mistakes and if it's overall terrible. Also sorry about the link if you copy and paste it will work and the picture itself would show up so if any of you know how to do that then please comment and tell me.  
> \- Genie

Matthew looks like male Allison Argent  
https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRk9gv8fb_66oAyyddr_eDq7kbtsnmQcBYBNEVRjaczZ9MH3RQVBg

 

Chapter 1

Stiles POV  
God Scott is dry humping on my last nerve. I am so tired of him ditching me for Allison. I have no problem with Allison it’s just that we can never do bro stuff like we used to it’s always “Allison” this or “Allison” that. I want to find a guy yup you heard right I’m gay. I’m in the hell hole that adults like to call high school or as I prefer to call it prison. I might be slightly bitter about the whole Scott abandoning me thing but I’m over it slightly.  
I’m at my locker waiting for Scott when I gets a text from said bro that he’s busy with Allison and is going to meet up with me later. Annoyed I kick the locker in front of me “What did that locker do to you?” said an extremely hot and sexy voice from behind him if the cast of Teen Wolf’s abs had a voice that would be the voice I heard. ”The locker offended me” I said like the smartass that I am. “And how did it offend you exactly?” the voice asked. “It was saying that my best friend cares more about his girlfriend then his best friend.” I said he just replied “My sister did the same thing to me today.” “We’ve got crappy luck don’t we?” I asked “We do” he replied then he laughed the most angelic laugh ever then I asked what his name was and he said Matthew Argent and I’m half certain that my eyes went into anime mode when he said that. I then said that we were stood up by the same couple known as Scott and Allison. He looked at me with surprise for a moment as though he didn’t know that Allison was in a relationship at all. All I could think of was “Karma’s a bitch McCall”. “Since we were both stood up I think we should be each other’s replacement for the day except you’re an upgrade from Allison.” Did he just say what I think he just said did he just call me an upgrade from Allison EEP! I replied back with more confidence than I actually have “Sure!” “Do you wanna get out of here?” OMG a hot guy just asked me if I wanted to skip school with him my life is complete! “Sure I’m going to get a friend to cover for me.” He just replied with an awesome. Have I died, I think I’ve been around werewolves so long that I could be effected by wolfsbane and have been hit with a shitload of it because this cannot be happening I’m in heaven right now. So I texted Scott Hey dude I’m skipping today can you cover for me tell Allison I said hi, well when you 2 finally pull away from each other to breathe that is thanks Scotty! I’m half certain that he won’t appreciate the comment but I don’t have the will to care. “Shall we?” Mr. Sexy McGorgeous said then took my hand. EPP!!!! “Let’s go” I said.


	2. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I was having crazy writers block and had exams plus tests galore so sorry!! I know that doesn't make up for how long I was but I hope y'all can forgive me somehow.  
> \- Genie

Stiles POV (again)  
We made the plan to go to our first hour class say that were there then at our break which just so happens to be at the same time yay inner happy dance. Then leave the school we’re taking my car because he came with Allison and now that Scott has his own ride I don’t have to drag his werewolf ass anywhere.   
MINI TIME SKIP (Didn’t feel like writing then being called and then running to leave)  
We are now on the road in my jeep and he didn’t think it was a bad car he and he loved my little jeep. EEPP!!! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!! Calm down Stiles keep it together. WHOO I’m back. Matthew and I went to a small diner and I of course had a cheeseburger and curly fries which I stuffed in my face and he just laughed and smiled at me. I of course smiled as big as I could with all the food stuffed in my face which made him laugh louder and smile brighter. “You’re so cute!” he told me. Have I died and gone to heaven! I decided to ask him about himself and when you have a mouthful of curly fries and try to speak it does not end well. My “Tell me a bit about yourself I’m nosy” became “Tfell e ah bit abot yerself”. He somehow understood that he spoke about how Allison is his twin sister who lived with other family members after he come out. “They kicked you out because you’re gay!” I exclaimed and he gave me a wary look thinking my tone could have possibly been of disgust so I elaborated and said “I can’t imagine what would happen if my dad kicked me out because of that thankfully he is totally okay with me not being straight since I apparently could never get a girl in a million years. I mean seriously look at this face who can resist the moles?” “I know I can’t” was his reply and then he kissed me! EEEEEPPPPPP!!!! I AM LITERATLLY AND FIGURATIVELY DYING AT THIS MOMENT. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE HANDS DOWN! I’M SO EXCITED (so is Stiles Jr.)!!! I kissed back instantly seriously who wouldn’t he is sex on legs. When we broke apart all I could say was wow I also realized that we have been at the diner for a few hours but it felt like minutes. The way I know how long we were there without looking up was hearing my bestfriend/best bro/idiot Scott McCall scream like a girl in a horror movie. “What the hell do you think you are doing with my bestfriend?” Scott practically screeched at Matthew or shall I say Adonis. Cute little Matthew looked so confused and said “Allison what are you doing here?” to which Allison answered “I was planning to have a small date with my boyfriend.” Oh was all Matthew said. All I could think was OMG WE’RE SO BUSTED!! I am literally dead my best bro and his girlfriend whose is the sister of the awesome guy I was just making out with caught us EEP!! Could things get any worse? THAT WAS RETHORICAL UNIVERSE DON’T KILL ME PLEASE! I am so screwed ugh. Wait what’s going on why is there yelling going on? On I need to come back to reality now oops. When I got back to the normal people world which is less fun by the way, I noticed that Matthew and my idiot of a bestfriend were fighting (verbally). “Why are you two fighting exactly?” I asked to which Allison answered with “They are fighting because Scott thinks Matthew will take advantage of you.” Oh was all I said why is my best bro such an idiot it would be so useful if he had more than one brain cell which primarily controls his dick. “Yo idiots knock it off” was what I said to the two fighting to which they stopped and at least Matthew had the shamed look on his face and apologized and Scott had a stupid smirk/ grin on his face ugh what am I gunna do with those idiots.  
WHAT DO YOU THINK STILES SHOULD/ WILL/ COULD DO TO THOSE IDIOTS??


	3. Note + Maybe Upcoming Story

Hey guys I know this isn't a chapter but I am working on it with it being in Matthew POV. I was thinking about making an Isaac x Stiles smutty story with some one-shots and mayb some stories together in one place so tell me whta you think of this idea. I don't know if I should do this so it is up to you guys to help wih that. I also need to set up a regim (i don't think i spelled that right) because I have a few stories on other platforms and if you want me to put stories on all (Fanfiction.net, archiveofourown.org, and wattpad.com) then I will do that. In response to a question and a sweet comment from tmrlover I do have a tumblr which is awful and totally uncreative and an instgram (Selfless promotion oops) I post a lot of stupid stuff and I am private but I will unprivate myself for you guys your welcome. If you want to check all those out then I will put links. On my wattpad I have a hundred and more stories in my public library so check them out. And 10millionfireflies your ideas are awesome I kinda want to make Matthew ne kinda evil not like using Stiles evil but lying evil maybe and Scott and Alison figure that out so y'all tell me if that's a good idea or not.  
Fanfiction.net - https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5760995/Genie-in-Wonderland  
Wattpad - http://www.wattpad.com/user/Princess_Genie  
Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/genieisnotinabottle  
Instagram - http://instagram.com/_jeanne_wood_/


	4. MATTHEW HAS A SECRET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait and hope you guys approve. Please comment how I can make this story better and respond to what I said in the last chapter thing. I would like to have a healthy regim for writing so thanks.   
> \- Genie :3

(Setting from where Matthew and Stiles are)

Matthew POV   
Gosh I am with the most incredible and kindest and cutest and funniest. I might love him hope he can accept my hunter ties. I think he is incredible. I am so happy I convinced him to go out with me. This is the best day ever! I love kissing him god it is so fantastic. He has the sweetest taste and god he is the absolute best with the gigantic lips and his cute little moles which I can’t resist. (I dunno what this is its weird) I am just staring into incredible beautiful doe eyes. His smile is the best. Whilst I am staring at him I hear a high pitch scream and these words “What the hell do you think you are doing with my bestfriend?” and I see my little sister with this psycho. So I ask her what she is doing with him and she tells me that the guy is her boyfriend. Oh weird I thought she had good taste guess I was wrong. Wow I have been hanging out with Stiles for like a few hours and I am already am picking up his humor which I don’t mind.   
I see a pair of glowing red eyes and I almost freak out because how could someone actually want to hurt MY Stiles. There is a strange look in his eyes like he has to protect MY Stiles. He is charging at me and he is with my little sister! I’m going to kill him if he tries to touch Stiles! He starts yelling at me and calling me a gigantic pervert. Really me a perv no he’s the one who is dating my little sister! I would use my hunter skills but he is my Stiles’ best friend which sucks. Speaking of my Stiles he is staring in space and looks so so so so cute! But back to the creepy sister dater, when I look back at him he is practically fuming and my sister is trying to calm him down emphasis on trying. When my cute moled almost boyfriend said “Yo idiots knock it off” and at least I look shamed but that creep had a smirk on his stupid face which made me want to punch him. I could have but it would have upset Stiles and I don’t want that. So my little adorable Stiles said “Hey Ali let’s leave the idiots to settle their disputes. Which upset me greatly because I always want to be with him. I sound so creepy. My sister just goes along with him this sucks. God I want to kill that stupid McCall. I hope he and Ali don’t find out my secret.


	5. Matthew's Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Stiles figure out Matthew's secret and are a little concered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay this is the longest one yet with a lot of POVs in this. Next time I might try the Sherrif. And I have had a few ideas and I might do a Pack Polygamy thing so what do y'all think of that. I will hopefully start on the Stisaac One-Shots and maybe a story along with it? I dunno y'all tell me I have no idea what to do for titles but I will figure that out and if y'all have suggestions let me know please!  
> \- Genie

Chapter 4 (Technically)

Allison’s POV  
I wondered how my day could get any better. I am with my incredibly sweet boyfriend Scott McCall. He is so sweet. We just got out of school and we were walking to a diner when he suddenly screams like a teenage girl in a horror movie so I am slightly concerned so I look to see what is wrong but I a met with angry, possessive, True Alpha eyes. What’s wrong with him? I wonder then I see my older “brother” with Stiles and I am even more concerned but for Stiles this time. By the time I get back to normal I see both Scott and Matthew screaming at each other and I try to calm Scott down which doesn’t work at all. Then all of a sudden Stiles yells at the boys which stops the boys and Scott is still fuming whilst Matthew looks so pained after he was yelled at which is odd he never looked at our parents like that when they yelled at him. I’ll have to start investigating. Which is the perfect thought because right after I thought that Stiles asked me to come with him.

Stiles’ POV  
After me and Ali leave the boys she starts saying that we should investigate and look up her brother because it has apparently been a few years and she is confused what he is like now. I agree and start looking up Matthew Argent into Google. Hey don’t judge I have to start somewhere. When my computer loads I meet a WANTED sign and an EXTREMELY DANGEROUS IF MET USE EXTEREME CAUTION! Which to me is about 100,000,000,000 red flags in my mind I show Ali and she looks terrified so I click on the link and I see that he apparently is a major suspect for stalking a boy that was murdered. He looks somewhat like me and now there are 100,000,000,001 flags what he’s cute if Scott the True Alpha McCall and get stupid over an Argent no matter the danger then so can I.I know the rational part of my brain is telling me to run but my dick is saying WHO FUCKING CARES JUMP HIM IDIOT! I am trying not to listen to it and I am currently not putting up a good fight. I am not sure what else to think I guess I have to do more investigating.

Matthew's POV  
I was left with the stupid sister dater Scott McCall. Can I shoot him? Please? Should I be worried what will happen if they discover me secret? No I trust them enough to know they won’t snoop most likely Ali will be telling my Stiles about us when we were kids. I wonder if it is terrible that I keep calling Stiles mine when we aren’t technically together yet I guess I am just practicing for the future. I am sitting across from McCall and he is really on my nerves I want to kill him but I can’t mainly because I don’t want my cute little Stiles mad at me. I’m not sure if he has a pack he doesn’t seem like it I really hope Ali isn’t his mate she should have better standards. Scott isn’t even trying to be civil and start a conversation with me so I guess I will have to start it so Stiles thinks we’re friends so he doesn’t get suspicious. I ask him if he know he screams like a girl in a horror movie which is both funny and insulting yay. Be kinda half glares at me and say that he normally doesn’t see someone trying to eat Stile’s face off on a daily basis great so that shows that Stiles doesn’t know much about relationships which means I will get the privilege of teaching him I am se ecstatic. So to keep the conversation alive and well I ask if that means Stiles never gets any innocently enough. He just laughs and says that I am the first guy who has ever been into Stiles which hopefully I will be, he follows up with saying that I am probably the first person to EVER be interested in Stiles which I find extremely hard to believe. I state that and he just smiles and says that he was wrong and a girl named Erica Reyes had a crush on him which I think is cute but if she tries to make a move I will gut her were or not. I’ll make McCall putty in my hands in no time.

Scott's POV  
When Stiles and Ali left I was left alone with the perv who was kissing MY bestfriend more like trying to eat his face off and Stiles said I wasn’t funny. Me and Matthew (I meant the grammatical error since Scott isn’t the sharpest nail on the hand I figured he would use that rather than the correct use of it) started to have a conversation and even I could tell it was forced which is saying something. Did I just insult myself? Wow I’m dumb. I just did it again! I wonder what Ali and Stiles are doing I hope they figure out what is going on with Matthew soon.


End file.
